nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Nintendo Power's Best of the Best
In Nintendo Power's 20th Anniversary Issue the magazine printed a "definitive list" of the 20 best games for each of Nintendo's nine gaming systems. The reason for there being eight "best of" lists instead of one big list like the 100 Best Games of All Time or the Top 200 Games was so that the games could be judged more fairly. The criteria for what made the list was impact, fun factor, and long lasting appeal. The Virtual Boy's list only included one game, since the console received less than 20 during its short lifetime. Best of the Best Nintendo Entertainment System #''The Legend of Zelda'' - 1987 #''Super Mario Bros. 3'' - 1990 #''Mega Man 2'' - 1989 #''Super Mario Bros.'' - 1985 #''Metroid'' - 1987 #''Mike Tyson's Punch Out'' - 1987 #''Contra'' - 1988 #''Super Mario Bros. 2'' - 1988 #''Castlevania III: Dracula's Castle'' - 1990 #''Ninja Gaiden'' - 1989 #''Mega Man 3'' - 1990 #''Zelda II: The Adventure of Link'' - 1988 #''Ducktales'' - 1989 #''Castlevania'' - 1987 #''Castlevania II: Simon's Quest'' - 1988 #''Maniac Mansion'' - 1990 #''Bionic Commando'' - 1988 #''Dragon Warrior IV'' - 1992 #''Final Fantasy'' - 1990 #''Kid Icarus'' - 1987 Game Boy/Game Boy Color #''Tetris DX'' - 1998 #''The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening DX'' - 1998 #''Pokémon Red and Blue'' - 1998 #''The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons'' - 2001 #''The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages'' - 2001 #''Pokémon Gold and Silver'' - 2000 #''Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins''- 1992 #''Donkey Kong'' - 1994 #''Wario Land 3'' - 2000 #''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' - 1995 #''Metal Gear Solid'' - 2000 #''Metroid II: Return of Samus'' - 1991 #''Pokémon Puzzle Challenge'' - 2000 #''Mega Man V'' - 1994 #''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Fall of the Foot Clan'' - 1990 #''Mario's Picross'' - 1995 #''Dr. Mario'' - 1990 #''Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters'' - 1991 #''Shantae'' - 2002 #''Operation C'' - 1991 Virtual Boy # Virtual Boy Wario Land - 1995 Super Nintendo Entertainment System #''The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past'' - 1992 #''Super Mario World'' - 1991 #''Final Fantasy III'' - 1994 #''Super Metroid'' - 1994 #''Chrono Trigger'' - 1995 #''Street Fighter II Turbo: Hyper Fighting'' - 1993 #''Contra III: The Alien Wars'' - 1992 #''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island'' - 1995 #''Super Mario Kart'' - 1992 #''Super Castlevania IV'' - 1991 #''Mega Man X'' - 1994 #''ActRaiser'' - 1991 #''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles IV: Turtles in Time'' - 1992 #''Super Punch-Out!!'' - 1994 #''Secret of Mana'' - 1993 #''Final Fantasy II'' - 1991 #''F-Zero'' - 1991 #''Axelay'' - 1992 #''Earthworm Jim'' - 1994 #''Pilotwings'' - 1991 Nintendo 64 #''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' - 1998 #''Super Mario 64'' - 1996 #''Mario Kart 64'' - 1997 #''GoldenEye 007 - 1997'' #''Star Fox 64'' - 1997 #''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask'' - 2000 #''WWF No Mercy'' - 2000 #''Jet Force Gemini'' - 1999 #''Wave Race 64'' - 1996 #''Conker's Bad Fur Day'' - 2001 #''F-Zero X'' - 1998 #''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' - 1998 #''Paper Mario'' - 2001 #''Ogre Battle 64: Person of Lordly Caliber'' - 2000 #''Super Smash Bros.'' - 1999 #''Rayman 2: The Great Escape'' - 1999 #''Mario Golf'' - 1999 #''Rocket: Robot on Wheels'' - 1999 #''Pokémon Snap'' - 1999 #''Blast Corps'' - 1997 Game Boy Advance #''Metroid: Zero Mission'' - 2004 #''Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow'' - 2001 #''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga'' - 2003 #''Astro Boy: Omega Factor'' - 2004 #''The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap'' - 2005 #''WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$'' - 2003 #''Gunstar Super Heroes'' - 2005 #''Drill Dozer'' - 2006 #''Metroid Fusion'' - 2002 #''Advance Wars'' - 2001 #''Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire'' - 2003 #''Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance'' - 2002 #''Golden Sun'' - 2001 #''Mega Man & Bass'' - 2003 #''Fire Emblem'' - 2003 #''Mega Man Zero 2'' - 2003 #''Golden Sun: The Lost Age'' - 2003 #''Mario Golf: Advance Tour'' - 2004 #''Mario vs. Donkey Kong'' - 2004 #''Wario Land 4'' - 2001 Nintendo GameCube #''Resident Evil 4'' - 2005 #''The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker'' - 2003 #''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' - 2001 #''Metroid Prime'' - 2002 #''Soul Calibur II'' - 2003 #''Super Mario Sunshine'' - 2002 #''Pikmin'' - 2001 #''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door'' - 2004 #''Resident Evil'' - 2002 #''Viewtiful Joe'' - 2003 #''Beyond Good & Evil'' - 2003 #''Mario Kart: Double Dash‼'' - 2003 #''Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg'' - 2004 #''Luigi's Mansion'' - 2001 #''Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes'' - 2001 #''Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time'' - 2003 #''Skies of Arcadia Legends'' - 2003 #''Donkey Kong Jungle Beat'' - 2005 #''Animal Crossing'' - 2002 #''Super Monkey Ball'' - 2001 Nintendo DS/Lite #''Elite Beat Agents'' - 2006 #''New Super Mario Bros.'' - 2006 #''Mario Kart DS'' - 2005 #''The World Ends With You'' - 2008 #''Tetris DS'' - 2006 #''Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow'' - 2005 #''Contra 4'' - 2007 #''The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass'' - 2007 #''Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Justice For All'' - 2007 #''Sonic Rush Adventure'' - 2007 #''Trauma Center: Under the Knife'' - 2005 #''Professor Layton and the Curious Village'' - 2008 #''Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin'' - 2006 #''Advance Wars: Dual Strike'' - 2005 #''Pokémon Diamond and Pearl'' - 2007 #''Ninja Gaiden Dragon Sword'' - 2008 #''WarioWare: Touched!'' - 2005 #''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time'' - 2005 #''Animal Crossing: Wild World'' - 2005 #''Cooking Mama'' - 2006 Wii #''Super Mario Galaxy'' - 2007 #''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess'' - 2006 #''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' - 2008 #''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' - 2007 #''Mario Kart Wii'' - 2008 #''Nights: Journey of Dreams'' - 2007 #''Zack & Wiki: Quest for Barbaros' Treasure'' - 2007 #''Wii Sports'' - 2006 #''No More Heroes'' - 2008 #''Super Paper Mario'' - 2007 #''Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles'' - 2007 #''WarioWare: Smooth Moves'' - 2007 #''Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn'' - 2007 #''Sonic and the Secret Rings'' - 2007 #''Boom Blox'' - 2008 #''Bully: Scholarship Edition'' - 2008 #''Ōkami'' - 2008 #''Wii Fit'' - 2008 #''Trauma Center: New Blood'' - 2007 #''Guitar Hero III'' - 2007 See also *Nintendo Power's 100 Best Games of All Time *Nintendo Power's Top 200 Games Category:Lists Category:Nintendo Power